House of Hawthorne
Though the Hawthorne House is a family new to nobility, the Hawthornes are long standing citizens of Gilneas in every aspect from political to military; more often than not falling beneath the poverty line due to low standings in society. However, through marriage the family has risen above former standings and taken on a role of nobility as the lords of Bruckstone Island. History of the Family Name The Hawthorne family predates that of Gilneas itself, having their furthest ancestors coming from Arathor. At that time, however, they were not referred to as the Hawthornes. Making their way to Gilneas shortly before the War of Aderic , they did partake in the fighting, though they did nothing of importance and their capabilities on the battlefield went unnoticed. Following the war, the family went into obscurity. Turning themselves into farmers and doing what they could to simply survive on the land they now called home, swearing fealty to whichever lord owned their land. This namelessness continued for centuries for the Hawthorne family. They fought as necessary for their country, having become fiercely patriotic to Gilneas, though they remained as nothing more than a simple family of little to no means on their farms in the southern portion of Gilneas. Though the family began to see new intiative in the form of Cole and his wife, Vivian. Cole was a dedicated soldier and Vivian, a woman of many talents, though her prowess in the arts of healing could be considered unmatched within their area. As they managed to get themselves into more important roles within their respective professions and community, it was quickly crushed with the erection of the Greymane Wall . With their home stripped from them, they used any money they had to buy a small home on the outskirts of Gilneas City . The family once more fell into anonymity. With the sudden and unfortunate death of Cole at the hands of an unnamed man supposedly fighting with the rebels, his son, Ryshken Hawthorne, took the mantle as man of the house. Rise to Nobility Though Ryshken possessed no desire of riches or power, in one way or another he'd one day have both. Marrying a woman he'd very briefly met in Gilneas and managed to seek out in Darnassus named Zoey, the pair wanted nothing more than to raise a happy, healthy family and see Gilneas return to what it once was. Through a series of circumstances, Zoey found herself the owner of two pieces of land with her husband, Ryshken, at her side. The first of these was a small piece of land that was home to the town called Darel'horth, a small bustling town of a mere couple hundred citizens. After some time, Zoey learned of blood ties to a small island off of the eastern shore of Gilneas which was once controlled by House Whitlock , her mother's family. Being the last of Whitlock blood, Zoey sought out aid in petitioning to have the island of Bruckstone given to her by right of blood. When such was approved, she chose to keep her husband's name and a new noble house was created. Ryshken became the Lord of the House of Hawthorne and Zoey the Baroness of Bruckstone. Currently Deciding it necessary to preserve Zoey's family and the repute of Bruckstone, the Hawthorne family has chosen to occupy Bruckstone and return it to its former glory. Uprooting their children, Ryshken and Zoey made their home on the island and set about restoring the town, the keep, and the Bruckstone Cavaliers . Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Houses and Clans Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:House of Hawthorne